Through It All For One Last Kiss
by TidusYuna
Summary: Tidus is the stereotypical popular blitzer, Yuna is a new girl dragged to school by her cousin. What happens when their paths cross? MAJOR TiYu FLUFF! Im horrible at summaries PLEASE R&R ;
1. Why Can't I Look Away

_**Hey, 2**__**nd**__** fan fic, first was epic-fail. Please R&R but plz no insulting n stuff.. D:**_

I anxiously walked into the hallway. Students filled the long foreboding corridor. Laughter and chatter filled the air, girls whispered and giggled as they passed me. I made my way down the hall to my locker and opened it. Suddenly I saw a flash of orange in the corner in my eye, but it was too late.

"'Ey Brudda" Wakka exclaimed as he caught me in a noogie.

"Hey Wakka" I grunted and released his death grip from myself.

"How were your holidays?" I continued.

"Yeh, alright, I guess. Hey, you know that girl Rikku, ya?"

"Yeah, what about her?" I furrowed my eyebrows

"I heard she got an awesome hot cousin coming here this year!" he said in a lowered voice.

"Really? Awesome, You know her name?" I wanted to find out more about this 'awesome hot' girl.

"Nah, Rik told me but I forgot. Hit in the head too many times with a blitz ball, ya?" He chuckled.

"But it did start with 'Y'" He continued, scratching his head.

I turned back to my locker and took out my time-table. "What u got first 3 sessions Wakka?"

"Ahh, P.E, art and math. You?"

I looked at my list. "Damn. I got art, black magic but we got math together." I said with a grin.

"Yo Ti!" I turned to see blonde spiky hair making its way through a crowd.

"Hey Gip," I said doing a secret handshake with him

"What u got first?" I continued.

"Science, History and Tech."

"Ha! You got no classes with us" I said messing up his hair.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said fixing up his hair.

The bell rang. "I'll see you guys later" I said waving at them and walking off with my books.

I entered the art room and took a seat at the back at my usual seat. Not soon after Mr. Guado entered the room. "Damn! Why do we have to have him." I said to myself.

He was bad. I had heard previous rumours that he harassed students. He had a bad look and vibe around him but he acted nice to all of us. He made his way to his desk and placed his books on his desk.

"Good morning class," He announced

"Im afraid Mr. Braska is no longer your art teacher, due to an inconvenient accident. I will be taking his place for this semester." He said with a sly grin.

He started to mark the role.

"Keepa?"

"Here" He replied raising his hand

"Letty?"

"He's sick" Some answered.

All of a sudden a girl walked into the room.

"Excuse me." She said soflty

"Ah, yes, are you the new student?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Please take a seat" Seymour said kindly.

I could see him eyeing her, but it was obvious why. She was gorgeous! Short brown hair, great body and the cutest face, but the most alluring part of her was her eyes. They we're bi-coloured, one emerald green and the other sky blue. Luckily for me the only available seat was next to me. She put her books on the desk and sat down, my eyes never leaving her.

"Shelinda" Seymour continued

"Here" She replied.

Yuna looked up at me and I quickly looked away. She then leaned towards me.

"Hi, I'm Yuna" She whispered.

I could feel her warm breath against my skin. My mind suddenly flooded with bad thoughts. I shook them out of my head and turned to face her, "Tidus" I whispered holding out my hand, she took it and we shook hands. Her skin was so soft. I yet again was flooded with thoughts. I shook my head and quickly removed my hand to face the front again. Yuna sat facing the front with full attention. Seymour still marking names in the background. I sat there yet again staring at her, she didn't seem to notice. She was so beautiful, so graceful, just so-

My thoughts were cut off by an annoying voice. "Mr Tidus, would you please stop staring at your fellow classmates and answer to your name, or are you not Tidus anymore?"

The class started to giggle and I blushed and looked away.

"Okay class, today we'll just be doing some sketching of anything you want."

The class all got out their sketchbooks and started to draw. I quickly followed instructions and started to draw.

Before I knew it I realised I was drawing a girl. I looked closer and realised it was Yuna. I quickly turned the page to start a new drawing before anyone noticed.

_Why am I thinking about her so much? Sure, she's hot so why don't I just invite her back to my place like every other girl?_

I sat there thinking of something to draw, so I just settled on a simple blitzball. I stopped and looked over at Yuna's sketch, it was a sunset, a really good one too!

"That's really good," I whispered.

She looked up at me again "Thanks," She said

"Yours is nice too." She said with her smile.

_Oh Yevon, her smile. She's soooooooooooo hot!_ I smiled back at her and turned my attention back to my blitzball. I finished the outlines and started the shading. Seymour walked behind us and looked at our work, "Very nice work, Yuna" he said.

"Thanks" She said looking up at him with a smile. I could see something in his eyes that a teacher shouldn't look at a student to. Yuna didn't see it for she only looked at him for less than a second. I had to find out his intentions with this newly found beauty, I opened my mouth but the bell rang before I could say anything.

I packed up my stuff and headed off to my next class.

_**First Chapter, Yaayyyyyy xD**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it, bit short but yeah, I felt like it dragged on a bit too much with Tidus' obsession with Yuna. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! dun dun dun**_


	2. Painful Memories

Chapter 2, Yayyyy

_**Chapter 2, Yayyyy. Plz R&R. I own nothing of FFX (sadly D:)**_

_**I'll try to update weekly, but if I don't sorry! ;**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The bell rang releasing us from the dreaded maths. Luckily I was with Wakka though. We both headed to our lockers and put our books away and made our way to the lunch room. We stood in line talking about what happened in the previous sessions, Yuna turned out to be in maths with Wakka and I so she sat with us for it. We grabbed our lunch and sat with our little group already engulfed in chatter of what they did on the holidays. Sometimes I would sit with the blitzballers though. Something felt empty about our table, I looked around it.

_Lets see. There's my brother Shuyin, his girlfriend Lenne, for some apparent reason Paine, her sister Lulu, Wakka, Gippal and myself. Oh I kno-_

"HAIII GUYSSSSSS" came a hollering high pitched voice.

I turned to see our most energetic part of the group, Rikku.

"Hey Rikku" Gippal stood up enthusiastically. For some reason her always acted different around her…

I turned back to the table as she sat down next to me. "So did any of you guys meet my cousin?" She asked with the exact same energetic tone.

"I did." I said

"So did I, She's nice, ya?" Wakka said

Rikku giggled and turned away looking at someone. She beckoned them to come to the table. Out of the crowd came Yuna at a steady pace.

"Here, Yunie" Rikku said shuffling over, allowing her to sit between Rikku and myself.

"Yuna's gonna be staying with me 'til graduation!" She said putting an arm around her cousin.

Yuna shyly looked down. She looked up again and smiled "I hope I get to know you all better!"

Rikku released her cousin and dug into her lunch.

"What do you have next three sessions?" I asked.

"Errr…" She looked at a piece of paper.

"P.E, SOSE and Yevon Studies"

"I think I might have P.E and Yevon Studies with you." I said looking around as if the answer was in the room somewhere.

"That's great!" She smiled. The bell rang and we all set off.

"Yuna!" I called, she turned and faced me,

"I'll show you to the gym" I said with a smile.

"Sure." She replied softly with a shy grin.

"Meet me outside the bathrooms after you've gotten your books, 'kay?"

"Hmm" She nodded as we both ran off in opposite directions.

We met outside the bathrooms 2 minutes later.

"Hey, lets go." I said as she approached.

"Are we late?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

I looked at my watch. "Nahhh. We're just on time." I said giving a reassuring smile.

We slowly walked together towards the gym. However I couldn't keep my eyes off hers. Without noticing we passed the gym. Yuna stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Wasn't that the gym back there?" She said pointing at two doors with the word 'GYMNASIUM' written on them.

"Oh, woops! My bad!" I said stroking my empty hand through my hair.

We made our way in with only a couple of students there.

We sat somewhere near the back of the gym talking and waiting for other students to arrive. The whole class was awesome except for one flaw, Dona.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ti baby!" Dona said as she walked up to me._

"_Hey sugar." I said embracing her with a kiss._

"_Watcha' doing after school today?"_

"_Ahh. A bit of blitz practice, the game is tomorrow afternoon. You're coming right?"_

"_Yeah, offcourse babe! I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied_

"_Thanks" I said giving her another passionate kiss. "I'll see ya tomorrow, 'kay."_

"_Yeah. See ya babe." She replied walking off._

_Wakka approached, "Man, you and her needa get a room, ya?"_

"_I dunno. I might need one after the game!" I joked._

"_Hey, hey! Watch it ya? You remember what happened to Baralai."_

"_Yeah. But she's changed. You'll see." I said giving him a reassuring smile._

"_Last one to practice is a rotten chocobo egg!" He said running off towards the blitz arena._

_ After school the next day _

_  
"Yo Gip! Pumped for the game later?" I asked_

"_Hell yeah! But I'm more excited about the after-party at Rikkus place!"_

_Rikku was known to throw the best parties. She especially had one after every blitz season._

"_Come on, lets go warm up!" I said pulling him in the direction of the arena._

_We met up with the rest of the team in the locker rooms._

"_Hey guys! Get geared up and we'll be warming up in the sphere, ya?" Wakka instructed._

"_Aiight!" Said Gippal with a large grin planted on his face._

_We were warming up when I saw Dona enter. I waved to her as she waved back, I took a mental note of where her seat was before warm up was over._

_Wakka grouped us together for a prep talk before the game began.  
"Okay, so. This is the finals guys, we made it. But these ain't no 'Psyches'," He said with a chuckle. Gippal felt a it offended._

"_Ok. The Luca Goers have beat us every year, taken the cup from our hands. Are we gonna let that happen again?"_

"_NO!" The team shouted in unison_

"_Alrighty then. WHOS GONNA WIN, YA?" Wakka raised his voice._

"_AUROCHS!" We chimed_

"_I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Wakka yelled_

"_AUROCHS!" We said in a deep yell as we ran back out to the sphere._

_The crowd was full, not an empty seat._

_We began the game scoring 4-2 in the first half. Unfortunately Keepa our goalie managed to get hit straight on in the face by Bickson, so he was out for the rest of the game, Wakka took his place and I took on centre._

_I looked around to Dona after every score I made and she was there cheering me on. She made me feel so happy._

_The second half was close to finishing 9-9, the Goers took the ball. I encountered Bickson one on one. He attempted a pass blocked by me. I swam all the way up front and was encountered by three, and with little to no time. I looked around for a weakness then I realised, 'The Jecht Shot' I thought. I threw the ball at the first of them, knocking them over, the ball came back, I kicked the ball up in and hit it down upon the second one with my head, the ball yet again returning, I hit the ball straight on with my fist at the third one and it knocked him down, this time the ball going straight up. I met it half-way while spinning and kicked it hard towards the goal._

"_3!" The crowd cheered. The ball making its way to the goal._

"_2!" The crowd continued. Closer yet came the ball._

"_1!" The crowd said more anxiously. With their goalie prepared to catch the ball._

_The ball hit his hand but he failed to catch it as the ball sailed through the goal._

_The buzzer went off immediately after, as if in a movie._

"_WOOOOOO!!" The crowd cheered!_

"_TIDUS! TIDUS! TIDUS!" The continued._

_The team swam up to me tackling me over. I got out of their death grips and looked out to where Dona was sitting. Her seat was empty. I quickly jumped out of the sphere and headed to the exit. I wandered around the edge of the blitz arena for Dona. I heard a scream and sprinted in the direction. I hid myself behind a pole and looked on the two figures before I realised what was happening. Dona had her lips intertwined with Bicksons. Without another second I ran into Gippal at the entrance._

"_Yo Ti! Lets go! The party will start soon!" He said agitated._

"_I don't wanna go." I replied looking down._

"_Aiight, more women for me!" He said with a smile catching up to the others._

_ End of Flashback _

By the time I had stopped reminiscing the teacher was done with his lecture and told us to go get changed. I walked over to my locker and started getting changed. Just as I had finished putting on my pants I realised I left my shirt in the gym. _Shit.._

I walked out of the locker room and searched around where I was sitting before. I suddenly heard giggling behind me. _Oh shit! Girls are fast at changing these days…_ I still hadn't found my shirt so I thought I might as well **accidentally** show off my muscles while I have to opportunity. I walked over to the teacher and did a casual pose while asking if he had seen my shirt. I saw in the corner of my eyes girls pointing and giggling.

"Sorry Tidus, no sign of it. I'm sure you can go a session without ay!" He said patting me on the back. _HAHA YESSS!!_

(A/N Sorry but wouldn't be awesome to be a girl in that class right now! KYAAA!)

Yuna walked out and I saw her blush furiously and walk back into the change rooms.

When the session had ended many girls had injuries because they weren't paying enough attention to the game… (A/N I would be one of them! xD)

_**Lol a bit of a random ending. I think it's a bit obvious who I fangirl over now xD**_

_**Thanks for reading please R&R but don't be too harsh lol.**_


	3. A Step Closer

_**Welcome back! xD I own nothing of FFX blah blah blah.. xP**_

Because of a hit to the head with a tennis ball Yuna wasn't able to leave the sick bay for the rest of the day. As soon as second lunch began I headed over to the sick bay to visit her.

I slowly opened the door in case if she were asleep. I looked around the room, she was the only one in there except she was reading a book. _Haha… Let's see if I can pull it off…?_

I crouched in the doorway and squeezed through the door, crawling on the floor without making a sound. I looked up at her and held back my laughter. I slowly wriggled my way underneath her bed. _HAHAHAHA She didn't notice? BAHAHA._

I put my hands flat on the mattress above me and pushed up with a couple of fingers. I heard her stir in her bed and quickly withdrew my hands. She moved back into a comfortable position so I started poking the mattress again. She swiftly moved to one side of the bed. I saw her hand reach for the sheets that covered from the mattress to the floor. I moved my head towards that area. She slowly began to lift the sheet and move her head to see. Suddenly she opened the sheet and her face was centimetres from mine. "Rah." I said with a goofy grin!

"EEE—hmph" I cut off her scream with my hand before the nurse would hear. Once she had calmed I removed my hand.

"What the hell Tidus?!" She didn't look angry but more amused that she had a visitor.

I got out from underneath the bed and stood up.

"Bahaha! I got you good…" I said putting my hands in front of my shoulders to imitate her scream.

"Oh yeah! I got you this." I pulled out a Peach iced tea and a Chocolate Chip Muffin.

"Oh thanks heaps! I owe you." She said smiling and taking her lunch.

"Nahh, Its alright." I said.

We sat there talking for ages that I didn't realise the bell had gone for lunch to finish. Let alone the last two sessions of the day. The nurse just presumed I was also 'sick' and let me stay.

"Hey, do you want a ride? Everyone in has gone." I said clearly stating that the halls were in fact empty.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded.

We made our way to the parking lot, but no cars were there.

"Damn! Shuyin must've taken my keys from my locker. He's the only one who knows my combination" I explained.

"Well then, why don't we walk?" She suggested.

"Arghhh… Really?" I jokingly groaned.

"Yes now come on!" She pulled on my arm.

Before long I noticed we were holding hands. She must've noticed at the same time because I saw her blush. She looked away to try and hide it but it was too late.

I released my hand and pretended to search in my pocket to stop her from blushing, I hate it when she looks away.

"So where do you live?" I asked.

"Uhhhh… We turn onto the road." She pointed to Valefor avenue.

"Oh, That's great! I live just on Bahamut drive!" I said pointing a little further down Valefor avenue.

"Wow! Your family should come over for dinner once." She suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." I said smiling at her.

I continued to walk towards Valefor avenue.

"So which one is yours?" I asked.

"Uhhhmmmmm…… That one!" She said pointing at a white house.

Her house wasn't big enough to be called a mansion but wasn't small enough to be a 'normal' house. The size didn't matter though, it was a nice house.

"Woah, nice." I complimented

"It's not _that_ good." She said not to be modest.

We slowly walked up to the front door. It was pretty dark by the time we got there.

I stopped about two metres from the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I didn't want her to go, I was having so much fun with her around.

"Yeah, bye!" She said with a smile.

I started to walk away and I heard the door close behind me. Just as I was outside of the gate I heard the door open.

"Wait!" I head Yuna call. So I stopped and turned to face her.

She reached me and embraced me, so I hugged her back.

We pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"For what?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"For everything." She smiled, she pulled me down a bit and kissed me on the cheek.

She ran back to the front door.

"See you tomorrow!" She called.

"Yeah, cya." My answer wasn't loud enough to hear but she saw my wave. My mind was flooded with questions and other possible actions after she had kissed my cheek.

_Woah! I wonder if she knows how I feel? What if she feels the same? Yevon, that'd be awesome! Did this all really happen though? Am I dreaming? If so, I hope not._

I raised my hand to my now _blessed_ cheek. I kept walking down the road and off onto Bahamut drive. As soon as I got close to my house I felt a bit of relief seeing my car in the driveway. My house wouldn't actually be called a house by others, it was huge. For where we lived we had a massive backyard, big enough to fit 10 shoopuffs I thought. It had three storeys which was pretty good, a floor for Jecht, Shuyin and myself. I wanted the bottom so I could sneak out, Jecht has the top floor and Shuyin has the middle. Its pretty good living like this, because we all want to live together, but we also want our own homes at the same time, so it's kinda like a private apartment block. If you're wondering how we got all the money, my dad used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, after _that_ he saved Spira from Sin with High Summoner Braska. Rumours have it that he has a daughter now, Dad once said I should marry her because of her father. So apparently in about 5 years I'm gonna be married no matter what. In a way that sucks, but if I don't marry someone else within that time, I've got a back-up.

"Yo pops! Im back!"

I called up the stairs.

"Kay." I heard him reply.

I went into my room and lay on my bed, thinking about the day.

_**Haii. Theres the third. Sorry if you find it a bit short, I make my minimum 1000 words per chapter (LOL 1000 words xD). So yeah. Please R&R! xoxo**_


	4. That Feeling Inside

_**Welcome back!**_

_**Soz for long wait.**_

_**Just so you guys know, I usually try to finish the next chapter before I post it. So if you ask me something it'll probably be out in 2 chapters xD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I sat up as the sun light pierced through my curtains. I raised my hand _Arghhh… Too bright.._ I got up and had a shower. As I got out of the shower I saw my watch in the corner of the bathroom and went to pick it up. _SHIT! It's 9:30 already?! Fuck, as if I havn't been late enough throughout the past years._ I got dressed quickly and grabbed an apple and banana. As I was heading out the door I did quick touch-ups on my hair and jumped in my car. I speeded down the streets when I hit the brakes. _Wait.. Why should I go to school? Why not say I'm sick?_ A smile appeared on my face, next thing I knew I had a handkerchief over the phone pretending to be sick to the Nurse. Luckily for me, Shuyin and Jecht had left early. I walked into my room eating the fruit I picked up on the way out. I sat on my bed. "Hmmm…. What to do…" I said to myself. I walked over to the television and flicked through the channels. _Nothing good on.._ I went over to the DVD cabinet in my living room. _Hmm… Alright then, I'll have a movie day._ I walked into the kitchen and made 5 packets of popcorn and took them into my room. I set up my bed to be super-comfortable with other cushions I stole from around the house. I put in "Stomp The Yard" and began to watch it.

_Later_

After watching 4 other movies school had just about finished. _Oh yeah, someone's probably gotta bring my homework.._ I sat up and cleaned up my room as if I had just been lying down all day. I walked into the kitchen in my boxers, _I wonder who'll bring it? Probably Shu.._ I looked inside the cabinet and took out some 'Chocolate Chocobo Drink Powder' and mixed it with milk in a cup. I heard the doorbell. "Coming." I called out.

I opened the door, I then saw I reason why I should've gone to school today. Yuna was wearing a low V cut shirt and an extremely short skirt, _Dayyuuummm._

"Uh… Oh. Hey Yuna." I said with a wave.

I could see she was thinking the same about me, only looking at my chest, rather than my face, I pretended not to notice and held back a laugh.

"Oh. Hey!" She replied after a while.

"Do you.. uh. Wanna come in?" I asked

"Sure!" She replied.

I took her in and we sat in the living room. I then realised how I was dressed in front of her.

"Hey, I'll go get changed, just wait here for a bit." I said walking off

"Uh. It's ok if you don't want to." She replied.

_Hmmm.. Well I guess its all I can expect from a girl._

"Alright then" I said with a grin. I walked back over and sat next to Yuna.

"So… Much homework?" I asked. _No. No. No. No. No. No, Pleaseeee No._

"Just maths." She replied. _Arghh, I hope its small._

Yuna pulled out a sheet of paper.

"You have to do all this, mmkay?" She said pointing the double sided sheet.

I looked at the sheet.

"Arghhh…" I grunted. "I suck at this! I might as well be sick tomorrow if that's when it's due." I said. _Hmmm. Another sick day doesn't sound too bad._

"Hmm…" Yuna said "What if I help you? Then you can come to school tomorrow." She said with a smile.

_Yuna can help me. And she can stay over here. Mabye we could take a break in the pool or something._

"Yeah. Ok." I replied. _ AND I get to see more of her in that outfit._

"Where do you wanna do it?" I asked.

"How about your room?" She suggested.

"Alright, today I had the chance to clean it." I said with a chuckle.

I lead her to my room while pointing out other things around on my level. I entered my room and grabbed to chairs and placed them at my desk.

"Lets get started then." She said with a clap.

I picked up a pencil and began to work. We were both sitting in silence. It seemed too quiet.

"How about I put on some music?" I asked.

"Alright then." She said

I put my iPod in my speakers and selected it on shuffle. Music started blaring out of the speakers suddenly to rock music, I jumped a little.

"Woops." I said after a turned it down. It was so loud I didn't hear Yuna laughing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You… Jumped…. At.. Music…" She said between laughs. She stopped laughing.

"Come on," She sat patting my chair "Lets keep going."

I sat at my chair and looked down at the sheet, "Uhh… How does this work?" I said pointing at question 15.

"Oh! That's easy, you put that number over that and multiply it by 25 then add it to that part." She said.

"Ohhhhhh.." I said nodding, of course I had no idea what she said.

I pretended to write random numbers. Oh well, 2 questions left, it'll still take me a while. Suddenly 'Unchained Melody' by The Righteous Brothers came on my iPod.

_**Ohhhhh.. My Love,**_

_**My Darling. I've hungered for,**_

_**Your touch. **_

_**Alone.**_

_**Lonely times.**_

I looked up at Yuna, she was looking back into my eyes. There was a feeling growing in the bottom of my stomach. I scanned her face for emotions but only one really stood out, nervousness. If I changed the song, it might seem like I don't like her. So I decided to fill in random numbers on the sheet, Yuna had finished a while ago and was drawing on another piece of paper. _Almooosst… Done!_

I held up my paper in victory and placed it on the desk. I quickly headed to my iPod and took it from the holder. The iPod said it was 4:30.

"Wow. It took us an hour to finish?" I questioned.

"Well it took me half of that." Yuna said with a giggle.

"Shh!" I said hiding the embarrassment that I wasn't good at maths.

"Say.. Uh. Do you wanna go for a swim?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Sure. I'll just go get my togs from my house." She said packing up her things.

"Alright, I'll see you back here then." I said waving to her.

As soon as she left I picked out my favourite board shorts and put them on on top of my boxers. I grabbed a towel and put on some sunscreen. After finishing my drink which I had left in the fridge the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I called.

I opened the door.

"Hey Yuna, the pool is in the back." I said gesturing towards the back of the house.

"Mm." She nodded.

We walked into my backyard and headed to our private blitz pool. I put my towel on the ground.

"Yuna! Yuna! Watch!" I waved from the opposite side of the pool.

She looked up. "Okay."

I took a few steps back to get a good run-up. "Ok.." I sighed to myself.

I ran towards the pool and used all my strength to lift myself in the air, I spun myself in the air while doing front flips. Time seemed to stand still and I saw what happened. _Oh Shit…_ I thought, just before my stomach hit the water square on.

"Aaaaahhhh.." I groaned.

I heard Yuna laughing behind me.

"Yeah.. Hahaha, Laugh it up." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry.. It's… Just… Too. Funny." She said between laughs.

"Come on, get in." I said, still clutching my stomach in pain.

"Alright then." She replied. "But turn around first."

"Uh… Ok..?" I said facing my back to her.

"And block your ears." She continued.

"Alright." I said. I held my hands over my ears as hard as I could until I couldn't hear anything.

I waited. I suddenly saw ripples in the water around me. _She's in._ I thought as a smile reached my face. Immediately after I thought that I felt her body held against mine. Almost automatically the pain subsided in my stomach and it was filled with another type of feeling, nervousness. I took my hands off my ears and turned around in her arms. Her bikini matched her eyes, the top part blue and the bottom part green. I looked deep into her bi-coloured eyes, without being conscious of it my arms slipped around her waist. I pulled her as close as I could, slowly, but surely. She noticed it too but didn't stop me. I tilted my head and moved my lips closer to hers. We both closed our eyes. Our lips millimetres apart, I could feel her soft breath upon my face. Suddenly I heard a screech.

_**Yo.. That's it for nowww.. A bit of a cliffy. What was the screech? Could it be a raccoon? Braska screaming like a girl at something completely off-topic? lol… Anyways, thanks for reading! Chapter 5 comin soon. Sorry for shortness of chapters!**_

_**P.s. Song lyrics are not mine, they are the Righteous Brothers. ;**_

_**P.s.s. Thanks heaps to randomhero, your so nice ;D**_


	5. The Lucky One

Guess who

_**Guess who!? xD**_

_**I'm back with chapter 5 now right? Wow.. xP Anywayyysss Here's the rest of that scene xP**_

_**(I don't own FFX or any of it's characters)**_

We quickly separated and turned to see the source of the noise. I looked around the rest of the garden, I couldn't find anything. I turned to Yuna, "What do you think it is?"

She shrugged.

I looked behind her and saw a small chocobo had fallen into our pool and couldn't swim. Without saying anything I swam as fast as I could for it. I picked it up and placed it on the side of the sphere pool. It laid there, no sign of movement at all. Yuna quickly swam from behind me to come see what it was. She came up next to me and gasped at the sight of it.

"Shit… I think it's dead." I said grimly.

"Wait!" Yuna quickly said, "I'll use white magic on it!" She exclaimed.

"Quickly!" I said.

We got out of the pool next to it as Yuna performed 'Revive' on the fallen chocobo. It immediately woke as if nothing had happened, it looked a bit shocked as to why it was so close to humans and immediately tried to run away, but it fell, one of it's legs had been broken.

"I'll use heal." Yuna said.

"Wait." I quickly cut in, holding my arm out to stop her from approaching the chocobo. "Why don't we keep it?" I asked.

"But maybe it's got a mother somewhere looking for it." Yuna replied.

"Awwww, look at it. It can't even walk, we should just keep it until his legs are right."

"Why don't I just use heal then…" Yuna stated.

"But it'll be funner to heal it the old-fashioned way!" I said with excitement.

_And we can spend more time together…_

"Ok..? But my dad would never let me keep it at my place" She replied.

"Mine won't mind. I'm sure of it." I said ecstatically.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Mmmhmm!" I nodded.

"Ok then!" She said.

We slowly walked towards the chocobo not to scare it and picked it up. I wrapped it in my towel to keep it warm and it slowly got used to being held by me.

"What should we call it?" I asked.

"I dunno, something cute but something to do with how we got it."

"Lucky?" I asked?

Yuna laughed, "It's true it's lucky but it sounds too much like a dogs name."

"Then why not Zada. It means 'the lucky one'." I stated.

"Yeah! That's a nice name. Zada."

The chocobo purred at it's new name in approval.

We walked back into my house and we put Zada in my room.

"Yuna, keep an eye on her, I'll get some stuff." She nodded as I walked into my living room.

I went over to my pile of pillows and got 3 of them. I carried them back to my room and placed them on the floor. I looked up at Yuna who was on my laptop.

"Watcha' up to?" I asked.

"I'm researching their lifestyles." She said looking back and smiling at me.

"Oh." I said as I stood behind her.

I bent over resting on my forearms to read the small sized font.

_Chocobo Habits_

_Eats: Butterflies, grass, Fig leaves and various meats are it's usual tastes._

_Homes: Chocobos prefer flat land in a wide area…….._

My eyes dragged on about facts on them as Yuna watched me read (because she's a fast reader for some apparent reason I can't explain xD), I suddenly became heated with her eyes upon not just my face, but also my body. I stopped in the middle of the page and stood up saying "Done." as fast as my mouth could move.

"Wow, that was fast for you." Yuna giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I said while picking up my pillow and hitting her lightly on the head.

"Hey! Not fair!" She said shielding herself from my poundings of feathers. She quickly stood up and grabbed my other pillow hitting me back.

"Haha! That hurt, for a girl!" I joked.

Yuna stopped, "Sexist." She said quietly. "I'll get you for that!" She said laughing and hitting me with the pillow again.

We engaged in a long pillow fight of jokes and laughter, the whole world around me seemed to disappear, all I knew in those moments were her, and they were all I needed to know to keep me happy. Suddenly we found ourselves on my bed, not only that, but I was straddled on top of her. We stared at each other for a long time, without a sound escaping our mouths, we both knew this was a bad situation, and it was about to get worse.

_**Haha, another cliffy. What'll happen? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF shot**_


	6. Woops

_**Hey all, soz for long updates been really busy D: anyways hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Back to the story!**_

As we sat there on top of each other neither of us heard the car coming up the driveway, or the laughter coming from Jecht and his friends. **(A/N Tidus' room as a pretty far way away from it but the front door can look directly into it.)**

The laughter suddenly stopped as the front door had swung open, this is when Yuna and I awoke from our trance.

"T.. Tidus..?" Jecht stammered.

"Yuna?!" Braska almost blared.

Yuna quickly pushed me off of her, causing me to fall off the bed. She quickly ran to her father to reason with him.

"Yuna! I let you come here for a friendly visit, and I find you underneath _this_ type of guy?" This is at least what I thought I heard him say, for they were outside with the front door closed behind them.

"Boy," I turned my head to Jecht, "What exactly we're you planning to do with her?"

"Nothing, I swear!" I replied, completely truthfully, "We were having a pillow fight and before we knew it we were sitting like that!"

We stood there in silence, Yuna and Braska had left now. My eyes scanned his face for emotions, but he was so unreadable I had nothing to bother looking for. "Son," he sighed, "How do feel about Yuna?" He asked rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"S-She's my friend." I replied, I couldn't tell him I liked her after what had happened.

"Fine, I'll believe you then." Jecht said, "But I know you're lying." He mumbled while walking off into the kitchen. I suddenly froze to the spot _'ZADA!'_.

"Say, uh, Dad, how about I make you something, you just go up to your floor and chill, while I fix you something up!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Alright then, I'll have some spaghetti then." He chuckled walking up the stairs. _Damn, He knows my weakness, I CAN'T COOK SPAGHETTI!! And why couldn't he use his kitchen…_

I walked into my kitchen and grabbed the Italian cookbook '_Cucina facile'_. Luckily I could read Italian.

_Far bollire la pasta per 11 minuti a 200 gradi._

_Al termine, rimuovere dalla ciotola in un filtro._

_Ed è pronto per essere eaten._

_See a pagina 25 per salse._

_Ok, why could I never do this before?_ I went into the cupboard and got out the spaghetti, I grabbed a pot and filled it with water. I looked into my room, "I'll get you something to eat after this, Zada." I said while putting the spaghetti into the boiling water. I set the egg timer and went outside to find some butterflies. I ran over to a large tree and shook it, one butterfly came flying out, _too high._ I frantically ran around the garden with a net catching only 5 butterflies when I heard a voice, "Boy, where's my dinner?!" I looked at my watch. _Crap! It was done 5 minutes ago!_ I ran back inside throwing the butterflies in my room as I heard a growl of approval from Zada. I shut the door and jogged into the kitchen, turning off the stove and pouring the spaghetti into a strainer. "Ahh, not too burnt." I said looking down at the slightly brown spaghetti, "Oh well." I sighed. I put it on a plate and walked over to our mini-elevator. Jecht never liked the elevator, he called it a waste, whereas we could walk up the stairs and energize. I had no reason to argue, because I had the bottom floor, but Shuyin was always tired after school and insisted on the elevator. As the door opened I walked out into his living room and placed the spaghetti on the table. Dad sat there watching the new blitzball season. "Boy, one day you'll be in that team." He said pointing at the Zanarkand Abes.

"Yeah, hopefully." I sighed. "Anyway, Dad. I've got some stuff I still need to do, and uh, I might call Braska to apologise about before." I said messing up the back of my hair, which had now become a habit of mine. I decided to walk down the stairs when I saw Shuyin was finally back and had collapsed on his bed. _Must've had blitzball training._ I walked back down to my level and sat in my room. _Yuna left her homework here, I'll bring it to school tomorrow for her._ I thought with a smile, suddenly without even bringing it on a fantasy crept into my mind.

Tidus' inner mind theater (_**A/N Hahaha, just gotta love OHSHC**_)

3

2

1

I walk down the school corridors, its early in the morning and no one is to be seen. In my hands I hold nothing but Yuna's maths homework. Suddenly, a burst of light fills my eyes as Yuna enters the corridor, she stops. She stares at me, only mere metres away. I hold up her maths homework, tears begin to well in her eyes. "Oh, Tidus!" She calls running towards me.

"You remembered!" She continued.

She finally came into contact with me as we connected in a romantic embrace. "Of course, how could I forget. Your handwriting is so delicate and precise, that it would be considered stealing." I said releasing the hug and handing her the paper.

"Oh, Tidus." She blushed.

"Oh, Tidus." She repeated.

"Oh, Tidus." She repeated again using the exact same tone, like a skipping song.

_Ok, what happened to my fantasy?_ I suddenly came to realise that I was on the phone with her. _HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?_

"Tidus?!" She asked.

"HELLO!?" She asked again.

"Uh.. Oh.. Uhh.. Sorry." I said slightly shying away from the conversation.

"You were saying some pretty weird stuff, like, 'I would never steal your handwriting', or something like that. What the hell was going on?" She said with a hint of concern.

"Oh, that! Don't worry, haha, just a joke I was playing on you, hah, I've gotta go, dinner." I stammered into the electrical device.

"Okay, me too." She replied.

"See ya!" I said.

"Bye." She replied.

I backed away from the phone with my cheeks flashing red. "Woops."

_**Heyyy Lol, I just gave my fanfic to a friend and was watching her reading first chapter, I MADE A HUGEE MISTAKE (with Braska) and I can't be bothered to fix it, but yeahhhh… Please try to get around the fact that I said he was dead in the first chapter xD**_

_**THANKYOU FAITHFUL READERS (& Reviewers 3)**_

_**Bella**_

_**P.S. I don't actually know Italian, just used online translator, sorry if it makes no sense xD**_


	7. Problems

_**Yo, just sitting in Science, not doing work. Anyways here is instalment no. 7 of 'Through it all for one last kiss'**_

_**And super sorry for long updates, I'm juggling between schoolwork, Tidus Yuna Videos, This, and personal life xD**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

I sighed as I left my warm cocoon which had enveloped me for the past night. "Mondays." I shrugged.

I finished getting ready and walked out the door. As I started to walk down the street I noticed Yuna had just come out of her house. _Hmmm._

I crept up behind her and hid in the bushes. "Hehehehe.." I said while rustling the bushes in a perverts accent. It worked perfectly, Yuna stopped and looked around. She kept walking, this time at a much faster pace. I caught up to her, still in the bushes and repeated the perverted chuckle. She stopped and pulled out pepper spray, _AHHHHH!!! D:_ _Think, think, new plan, new plan!_

I quickly started making grunting noises and shouting "Take that! UH!" while punching a tree. Yuna's face couldn't have been weirder. Once I had done enough I popped up from behind the bushes. "Uhhh, Hey!" I said climbing through the bushes. "W-w-w-what just happened?" Yuna asked. "Ohhh…. Uh… He is a uh, he's got.. uhh. Problems?" I said scratching the back of my head. "Let's just go." I said quickly while pushing her along.

After a good 5 minutes of awkward silence, we finally reached the school.

"Well, I'll see ya later!" I said to Yuna as she walked off.

"Yeah," She nodded.

Wakka swiftly made his way to me, embracing me with one arm and lightly punching me with the other arm. "Eyyy! What were ya doin' with Yuna, brudda?" He said with a chuckle.

"Haha, nothing," I replied making my way inside the school.

Wakka kept walking by my side as Gippal joined us. "How ya doin'?" He asked.

"Alright." I replied, day-dreaming about Yuna.

"Well," Gippal continued, "You should be at least a little happier." He said with a teasing voice.

"Why?" I replied, still half listening.

"Becauuuuuussseeeee… Drumroll please! WE'RE GOING ON A DATE!" He almost shouted.

"Wai- Wha- EW!" I yelled.

"OI! SHshshshsh" Gippal said hushing me.

"Not _us_ together." He said.

"Then who?" I was now interested, Gippal had set me up a few times with some good looking girls.

"Ok, I go with Rikku."

"And, who do I go with?"

"YUNA HER COUSIN!"

"Wha- wait man, no. No no no no no no no no no."

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Gippal protested.

"Arghhh… Fine." I grunted.

I don't know why I was protesting, I guess I just didn't want to deal with the awkward situations.

"So, Gip, when and where?" I asked.

"Well, 'coz I'm a bit tight on money, we're going to laserforce!" He said clapping his hands together.

"Awesome, I havn't been in ages!"

"Yeah, and it's on Wednesday night." He continued.

Just as we finished our conversation, the bell went.

"Alright Gip, see you at lunch, yeah?"

"Yeah cheers!" He said running into the stairwell.

As soon as he left my sight I ran to my locker to get my books for the next three sessions. Art first, then Black Magic, then Maths.

***

Art

***

"Good morning, students!" Seymour managed to slither off his tongue.

"Today, we will be starting a new project," He continued as he began to walk around the classroom handing out our task sheets.

"Just read the sheet and begin when you're ready. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

I looked down at the pink sheet in front of me.

**ART PROJECT**

_This art project focuses on the inner beauty of our students._

I clenched my fist after I read the next sentence.

_You, the students will be models._

_In partners (or by yourself) you must make a collection of photos and electronically enhance them to show your partners inner beauty._

Partners didn't sound too bad to me.

_The due date is within 2 weeks of when the task was given._

"So, uh, Yuna?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yeah?" She replied, still reading the task sheet.

"You wanna be my partner?" I asked.

"Sure." She looked up smiling.

"Students! If you don't have a camera, feel free to use the school ones at the back of the room." Seymour said while engrossed in his coffee and book.

I quickly got up and ran to the cameras, taking the best looking one.

"Alright then, Yuna, lets go!" I said ecstatically.

_IM TAKING PHOTOS OF YUNA!!!!!! TEEHEEEEEEE :D_

_ANDANDAND THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE MODEL SHOOTS!!! KLHFJNSIUFKJmisjnMHjkhknUMJkNumiujkrfgYUHI_

"Tidus? TIDUS?!?!" Yuna said waving her hands frantically in front of my face.

"Oh- Uh- Right, LETS GO!" I jumped, running out into the hallway.

"So Yuna, any ideas?" I asked, I had some but she wouldn't talk to me for the rest of my life if I suggested them.

"Uhh… Well, I think we should both model." She said innocently.

"Ok." I said. Sure why not? It'd be unfair if I only saw her model xD.

"I just got an idea." She said.

"Yeahhhhhhh?" I said, pushing her to continue.

"Well, first of all it'll be you." She continued.

"Yeahhhhhhh?" I repeated.

"And you'll be topless, kinda crouched over while holding your legs."

"YEEEAaahhhhh?" I said suppressing my excitement.

"And you'll be sitting on your bed, looking out a small hole in the window."

"YEAH!" I almost screamed.

"Yeah," I said lowering my voice while blushing slightly.

Well think about it. Of course a guy would be excited over this! Me and Yuna, alone in a dark room (one sliver of light), I'm on my bed AND I'm topless while she's taking photographs of me. WHO WOULDN'T BE HAPPY!

"And I have a good idea for bringing out the _inner beauty_." I finished in a posh accent.

Yuna giggled as the bell went.

"Ok, well, I'll come over to your house after school. Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah of course!" I replied, running with my camera and books to the next class.

**********

Lunch (Sorry, but other classes would be boring xD)

**********

"Yo Gip," I said as I made my way to the near-empty table.

"Hey." He said.

"So, did'ya get Yuna?" He asked.

"Huh? Get what?" I asked.

"Did you get her to say yes?" He asked.

"Say yes to _what?_"

"Well, the first thing about a date is th"

I cut him off by stuffing his burger in his mouth.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy man." He said still chewing on half of his burger.

"So, I have to ask her to come?" I said.

"Yeah? You didn't know?" Gippal asked.

"Uhh. Not exactly. Anyway, I can't ask her!" I said.

"Ask who what?" Lenne said as she sat down on the table.

Lenne wasn't one that was known to be trusted on these kinds of topics.

"Uhh, I need help with my, uh, books! And I needed to uh, ask the librarian about which one, ummm… Looks better!" I said holding up two books with pictures of trains and firetrucks on them.

"Yeah." Lenne said completely uninterested.

"Hi." Yuna said as she sat next to Lenne.

"Wooooaaahhh.." I said staring at them.

"What?" They said in unison.

"You two, you, you, you, you look so similar!" I exclaimed.

"Woah, you're right." Gippal agreed.

They both laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, by the way you two were looking at us, you looked pretty similar as well!" Lenne said laughing.

The bell went.

"Ahhh damn it." I said.

"Well see you all!" Yuna said as we all parted.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hmm… Tidus has to ask Yuna out, Yuna has to take topless photos of Tidus. What could be better? TEEHEE ;]]**_

_**I must say again, so sorry for long updates, but thank-you for staying with me on this story! It's holidays soon, so short updates aren't far away xD**_

_**xoxo**_


	8. Solutions

_**GASP! I updated ;o.**_

_**Anyway, chapter 8. I've been thinking of more plot lines in this story, so just incase, brace yourself for a MAJOR plot twist.**_

_**And no, no one is adopted… Sorry xD**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I sat there, silent as a mouse, peeking through a crack of light into my backyard. One foot was dangling off the side of my bed as I firmly held my other leg, resting my chin upon my knee.

_Click_

The sound of the camera shutter echoed through the empty house.

"Ok, just a few more." Yuna said.

Her words echoed through my ears. They seemed to linger, I wanted to hear more of her voice, it had become like a drug.

_Click_

Again, the noise flew through the small bedroom and out into the lonely home.

"That's enough." I said.

I stood up and looked over at the brunette standing before me.

"My turn." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well," She said in an alluring voice.

"You took off your shirt, so I guess it's my turn." She said while facing her back towards me, slowly removing her t-shirt.

Yevon, her figure was almost perfect, just curved in such a way, my hands seemed like homing missiles as they landed on her hips as I held her close to me, placing kisses along her neck.

"Oh." I heard her moan.

"Tidus." She said.

"Tidusssssss." She moaned again.

"Tidus?" The alluring voice had now changed manly.

"TIDUS!" It screamed.

I woke with my head on my desk, Maester Mika towering above me with such a glare (That the author can't be bothered to explain xD).

"TIDUS IT IS UNACCEPTABLE THAT I FIND YOU ASLEEP NOT ONLY DURING MY CLASS BUT TWENTY MINUTES PAST THE END OF SCHOOL!" He blared.

His voice almost shattering my ear drums.

"Sorry," I said.

"Don't let it happen AGAIN!" He shouted slamming a detention slip on the desk in front of me.

"Just a dream…" I sighed.

I took the pink slip and walked to my locker, grabbing my bag and the camera.

I slowly made my way through the door as I realised. Twenty minutes past, Yuna's probably half-way to my house by now!

I quickly fastened my bag to my back and held a firm grip on the camera as I sprinted back home. I quickly shut the door behind me and ran into my room, placing my bag on the ground.

_Crap, now I'm all sweaty, guess I should have a quick shower._

"SHUYIN! IF YUNA COMES CAN YOU TELL HER I'LL BE BACK IN A BIT?" I yelled.

"SURE!" He responded.

_Man, we really need like intercom or something…_

I quickly took off all my clothes and went into my bathroom (Like an onsuite ((Can't spell))). I put my iPod into its speakers and put it on my favourite artist, "Cute Is What We Aim For". I shut the door and turned on the shower while singing along to 'The Curse of Curves'.

I jumped in the shower, the still cold water battering against my warm body. It felt so nice after such a sprint.

_Thank Yevon she's late._ I thought with a sigh.

As the song finished, I realised I should probably get out. I turned off the taps as I grabbed my towel, quickly absorbing most of the water on my body. I wrapped the towel around my waist and grabbed my iPod again, plugging it into my ears as "I put the 'metro' in Metronome" came on. I turned it up to full and started singing and dancing to it. I put on my deodorant as I danced out of my bathroom, squinting my eyes in my effort to sing better (lol…. I love doing that xD). I made my way to the walk-in wardrobe as I pulled out my grey boxers and pulled them on underneath my towel. I then grabbed my black skinny jeans and put them on. I reached towards my favourite shirt as I realised I left it out in my room. I put my iPod on pause and threw it on my bed from behind the wall. I walked out to my bed and stopped.

There she was, standing by my computer, mouth wide open, her eyes even wider and her cheeks blushing a mad red.

"Uhhh…." I said scratching the back of my head.

"You saw that?" I asked blushing.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah." She stuttered turning away trying to hide her cherry red cheeks.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, it was just too awkward.

"Uhh.. I fed Zada just before." She said.

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"So," I said clearing my throat, "wanna start?" I asked holding up the camera.

"Yeah. Sure." She said, calmly turning back towards me taking the camera from my hands.

As she took the camera she touched my hand.

"Sorry!" She said as she quickly stepped backwards almost dropping the camera.

***********************

Half an hour later…

***********************

I sat there, silent as a mouse, peeking through a crack of light into my backyard. One foot was dangling off the side of my bed as I firmly held my other leg, resting my chin upon my knee.

_Click_

The sound of the camera shutter echoed through the empty house.

"Ok, just a few more." Yuna said.

"W-w-wait. What'd you say?" I asked, something seemed familiar about this scene.

"I said, a few more." She re-stated.

"Oh, okay." I replied.

_Click_

"Alright." She sighed, "That should do it."

"Ok then." I replied standing up.

"My turn." She said passing me the camera.

"Uhhh… Yeah." I managed to squeeze out of my throat.

Images of my dream were flashing through my head as she was standing there.

"Tidus?" She asked, her bi-coloured eyes full of confusion.

"Uh. Sorry!" I said.

"Ok, I'll lay on your bed looking towards the ceiling." She said, positioning her in an extremely photogenic way.

"Y-yeah." I said holding up the camera.

_Click_

"Oh yeah! Yuna?" I asked lowering the camera.

"Yeah?" She said looking up at me.

"Are you busy on Wednesday?" I asked.

"Well, apart from school, I'm free" She chuckled.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if…" I trailed off.

"If?" She asked.

"If you wanna come with me to laser force?" I gulped.

"Yeah, sure!" She said, her face lighting up with happiness.

"Alright then, cool!" I said once again holding the camera above my face.

_Click._

_

* * *

_

_**There ya go, a SHORT update xD**_

_**So, everything's set! Tidus' fantasy didn't come true though.. D'aww, poor him.**_

_**Well, in-case if you were wondering, unfortunately I'm not willing to write a lemon, so, yeah. I guess I'll leave that up to your imagination. Anyway, hoping to update soon again.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!~**_

_**xoxo**_


	9. Let The Games Begin

_**BUM BUM BADDDDUUUMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Evil music In case you didn't know…) This is the scene we've all been waiting for, their first 'date' *cough with Gippal and Rikku.. cough cough* Anyway, here ya go!

* * *

  
**_

I looked around anxiously, the machine in my hand I could feel it waiting to be used, at any moment things could take a turn for the worst.

_ZAP! "You're dead."_

"DAMMIT!" I yelled raising my hands in defeat as I turned to see Gippal with a devilish smirk on his face, gun aimed at my vest.

"Hahahaha, man, you never saw me comin'? I AM NINJA!" He yelled running off into the space-themed maze.

I quickly ran in the opposite direction, in hope of getting a little revenge. I quickly found a good spot and ducked down behind the wall. I peeked over every now and again. Every time I looked over and saw Rikku, standing in the middle of the field, curled up in a ball because of her fear of the dark. Sure, I was getting plenty of points off of her, but it just wasn't fun. I quickly got up and ran into another maze, full of black walls.

"Yoooooo Hoooo!" I heard.

"Yuna?" I asked.

"Uhhh….. No? I am RIKKU!" She responded.

"Ohhh," I went along with it. "So then Rikku. Having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah." She giggled.

"Wanna have more fun?" I asked seductively.

"What kind of fun?" She flirted.

"Well, we could head into the foggy area, maybe behind one of these walls, you know?" I suggested.

"Oh, and what would we do there?"

"Hmm… I dunno." I responded.

"Maybe…. THIS!" Yuna screamed as she jumped out from behind me.

_ZAP! "You're dead."_

"Dammit, killed by a girl." I groaned.

"Haha, well, I'm not any girl." She flirted.

"Then who are you?" I asked, now completely captivated by her body language.

"I'm.." She said placing a hand on my chest.

"RIKKU!" She screamed in my ear.

"AHhhhhhhhhh." I groaned, my ears began to ring after the shock they had absorbed.

"Hahaha." She laughed as she ran out of the maze into the tyre field.

"Oh, that's it. I'm gonna get you…" I said silently as I followed her into the foggy, ominous room.

"Tiiiiiiiiiii----duuuuuuu----sssss…" Yuna teased in a ghoulish voice.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuu----naaaaaaaa…" I responded.

"Yooouuuuu souuuunnnndd reetaaaarrrrdeddd.." Gippal yelled.

I quickly snuck up on Yuna from behind and held one of my hands on her gun, the other over her mouth and placed my mouth next to her ears.

"Let's get Gippal." I whispered.

"MMmmhmmHMHmh." She agreed.

"Ohhh, my bad!" I said taking my hand off of her mouth.

I used hand signs to tell her to go around one way while I went the other. She nodded and followed my instructions accordingly.

As we lost sight of each other I began to hear Gippals footsteps. It was easy to tell they were his because of how lazily he slams his feet against the ground.

I quickly climbed on top of one of the tyre piles in a sniper position, ready to fire the second he came into sight. I suddenly saw the flashing light of his vest.

"Hehe. Gotcha." I said as he walked into vision.

I quickly shot.

_ZAP! "You're dead."_

"DAMMIT TI!" He yelled.

"Hahahahah!" I laughed, now standing on the pile.

"Hey Tidus, be careful up there!" I heard Yuna say as she came into sight.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good at this balancing stuff." I said showing off with a handstand.

"Well make room!" She said as she climbed up the mountain of rubber wheels.

She reached the top and held on to me, being careful not to fall.

"Wooooahhhh.. You can see… Well… Nothing up here!" She said with a laugh.

I noticed how she had become less shy around me now, I liked it this way.

"Haha yeah." I said.

"SAVEDYOURLIFE!" She yelled really quickly as she pushed and pulled on me.

Ok, so maybe I wasn't this good at the whole balancing thing, I lost my footing as she pulled me back and quickly grabbed on to her for support, unfortunately we were both tired from running around and we quickly fell down the _mountain_ together.

"OW! OoooooO OW!" We both yelled as we constantly rolled over each other.

_ALMOST… AT…THE…BOTTOM…_ I was able to see the ground, which was swiftly approaching, just a little too fast for Yuna too handle I thought.

I quickly re-arranged the way we were falling as I took the hit from the ground.

"AAAAAAHHhhhhh!" I groaned, but I was quickly silenced as Yuna fell on top of me, her lips pressed against mine.

_Oh my Yevon…_

She quickly got up from shock. Luckily for us, Gippal lost interest long ago and went off to torture Rikku.

"Uh.. Err…" I said blushing as I sat up.

"Hehehe…" Yuna giggled, hiding her blushing face.

She quickly got up again as she was still sitting on my lap.

"_WARNING! Do not bump or hit the vest or gun!"_

"Hahaha." I managed to chuckle at the awkwardness of it all.

"What?" She asked, still blushing.

"I didn't know you were _that_ bad at kissing." I joked.

"Hey! I'm a good kisser!" She protested.

"Oh really..?" I lead on. _YES SHES TAKING THE BAIIITTTT! Now just to reel her in…_

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Then prove it." I said.

"H-huh?!?" She asked.

"I said, P-roo-ve Ee-tah!" I replied.

"W-what with you?" She stuttered.

"What, is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

"N-no, bu-"

"Then do it." I said holding her body against mine.

"Uh, well, um." She stuttered preparing herself.

"Come on." I whispered planting a kiss on her ear.

"H-HEY! DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled, blushing furiously while pushing me away.

"Ok, ok, I won't." I said raising my hands in defeat.

"Buttttt… You have to do iitttt! Or I'll keep doing it to you!" I teased taking a step towards her.

"Ughh.." She shrugged.

She quickly grabbed my head and pulled my lips against hers. She let go, not wanting it to seem like anything. But it was too late. My arms had already wrapped themselves around her waist and we both stood there staring into each others eyes, we knew that wasn't going to be the only one.

I tilted my head and slowly placed my lips against hers, it felt so good, our lips locked perfectly together. We lost our sense of time and just stood there in each others embrace.

"_GAME OVER!"_ Our vests chimed in harmony.

We quickly pulled away from the kiss as the loud annoying voice invaded our ears.

I could hear Rikku yelling in joy that it was finally over.

Yuna and I didn't speak a word as we walked back to the entrance together, nothing needed to be said.

* * *

_**YAYYYYYY!!! I was thinking to go into more detail with the kiss, but I wasn't really sure what to write without sounding too bad xD**_

_**Anyway, another super-short update! Enjoy it while you can! D;**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	10. Small House, Big Love

_**OK! So now everything is set in stone, Yuna and Tidus know they love each other.  
**_

_**I had other stuff written here, but it kinda gave away the story line, so it was DELETED ;ooo. AND HAPPY 10th BIRTHDAY TIAFOLK! :D  
**_

_**CHAPTER 10: (btw it starts like a week after the last chapter ;D)

* * *

**_

I firmly held onto the object in my hand, it well it's a bit rude to call it an object, it's my life support, it's her hand.

It's only been a week that we've been going out together, but it already feels like we've known each other for years. It feels so right being around her, but we're yet to tell her Father. That's what I'm waiting for, sitting in art watching the clocks arms slowly tick as they get closer and closer to 3:30.

3:29:15

3:29:25

3:29:45

3:29:58

3:30:00

_BRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG_

I lovingly squeezed Yuna's hand as I looked up at her.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

We got up as I had already taken the liberty of packing up our supplies for the lesson.

We slowly walked out of the classroom hand in hand, when I felt a burning sensation on my back, not actual burning, but I felt something there. I turned around and saw Seymour giving me the glare of a life time. I knew something was up with him and Yuna, I'll have to tell her soon before Seymour has a chance to do anything. But I shouldn't jump before the gun, he could just be having a bad day, or I might have forgotten to hand in a piece of assessment…

"Tidus?" Yuna questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh.. Sorry! I was just thinking." I replied.

"About?" She asked.

"You." I said planting a kiss on Yunas forehead.

She smiled as she held my hand tighter.

"Hey! OW! Gee, when'd you get so strong?" I asked, my hand now throbbing in pain.

"I dunno, when'd you get so weak?" She asked.

"Well, that's a bit obvious isn't it?" I said playfully pulling on her arm.

Yuna began to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that you can be so cheesy at times." She said.

"Well, is it bad to be?"

"Not necessarily, just weird. From what I've heard, you used to be a pretty big player here." She stated.

"Hmm. Well that was true, but I've changed." I said as Yuna let go of my hand.

She quickly ran ahead of me and faced towards me.

"Wait, was that because I came?" She said in a cute voice while batting her eyelashes.

"Haha, maybe." I joked as I gave her a light push.

After a half-an-hour walk, we finally came across the familiar veranda of Yunas house.

"Well, I guess it's time." I sighed.

"Yeah." Yuna mumbled.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said stepping towards the maple door.

Yuna pushed her way through the door.

"Dad?!" She called.

"Daaaaaad I'm home!" She called again.

No response.

"He's probably sleeping or out shopping." She said.

"Oh, ok then. I guess that gives me more time to think." I chuckled.

"Well… Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Yuna asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." I said ecstatically.

Yuna lead me through her house, it really didn't disappoint for the man who had defeated Sin. Sure it could've been bigger, but it was already spacious enough, I felt like our house was unnecessarily big now. All of the floors were covered in marble and the walls were a pure white. After she showed me downstairs she lead me up some marble staircase with a black railing.

"And up here is Daddies room." She said pointing to a door at the top of the staircase.

"Oh, then I guess you're not really allowed to sneak out." I joked.

"Well, you haven't seen my room yet, have you?" She said.

"It's about the only room I wanted to see." I flirted while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Stop it!" She joke fully snapped while lightly slapping my chest.

"Haha, I'll let you go when we get there." I said picking her up.

"Hu- EEEEEK!" She squealed.

"Put me dooooowwwnnn!" She groaned.

"No. Which way?" I said re-adjusting her into a bridal position.

"That way." She said in defeat pointing to another door down the corridor.

"Righto!" I said.

As we got to the door I realised I couldn't open it.

"Yuuunnaaaa." I said.

"Mmm?"

"Open." I said nodding my head towards the door.

"Open what?" She asked playfully.

"Open PLEASE." I begged.

"Mmmmm… No." She said pointing her tongue out at me.

"ARrrrrghhh.." I said putting her down.

As soon as she was on the ground, I turned the handle and had Yuna back in the exact same position within 2 seconds.

"Wooooaaahhh. You're really eager aren't you?" Yuna flirted.

"Well, it's not every day you get when your father isn't home in such a small house." I joked.

"Well, it'll probably never happen again." She chuckled.

"SHHHHhh." I said while laying her on the bed giving her a soft kiss.

I sat down next to her looking around the room.

"Interesting…" I said suppressing a laugh.

"Whaaaaat?" Yuna asked.

"I never knew a high schooler still would love unicorns so much." I said, now breaking out in laughter.

"Heey!" Yuna said, "Don't be so mean." She continued, now facing her back to me on the bed.

"Awww… Baaabbyyy, you know I was joking, right?" I said embracing her from behind.

"I still thought it was mean." She mumbled.

"Aww.. I'm sorry." I said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"YUNA?!" I heard a mans voice call.

"He's here." Yuna whispered.

* * *

_***le gasp* What will happen next! Well I know, butttt YOU DON'T! Teehee.**_

_**I just wanna say a big thank-you to everyone that is reading this. AND AN ESPECIALLY BIG THANKYOU to the people who review. If it weren't for you guys, this story would still be on chapter 8, you guys are my little reminders to continue, plus half of our classes we have nothing to do now, so probably a lot more fan fiction writing. xD**_

_**Oh, and another thank-you to Lucifers-Garden. She'll probably never see this, but she was the person who inspired me to write fan fics, it was her stories that gave… birth? To my stories. (lol….)**_

_**Anyway, enough talking, I needa get ready for today ;]]**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL!!!**_

_**p.s. Please review xD  
**_


	11. Stalked

_**Hmm.. When I first wrote this I was in a maths test (finished early, what a nerd)**_

_**Lmao, anyway...  
**_

_**CHAPTER 11!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_

The grandfather clock in the corner was the only thing you could hear as we sat in front of the small coffee table. Steam was rising from the un-touched cups of tea, Yuna was firmly holding on to my arm as Braska was inspecting me, everything I did wrong he could use against me.

"Ah-hem," I said clearing my throat "You have a beautiful house." I commented.

"Yes, thank-you." He said bluntly.

"Uhh.. Daddy, we, uh, we have something to ask you." She said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Yes, well go ahead." He said taking a sip of his tea.

"Uh.. Sir?" I cleared my throat.

_Should I call him sir? Yeah, he killed sin right, ok so Sir._

"I wish to date your daughter." I said.

I had never actually asked anyone to date their daughter, and from the look on his face it might as well have been the last.

"Yuna," He said sternly "Could you please go up to your room? I wish to speak with Tidus alone."

"Yes Daddy." She said making her way swiftly up the staircase.

"Now Tidus." He said leaning towards me.

"What intentions do you have with my daughter?" He asked, I could tell this was going to be a long conversation.

"Sir, I assure you, I have no ill-intentions concerning your daughter." I said, wow, it sounded so different coming from my mouth.

"Then, what ill-intentions do you have _not_ concerning my daughter?" He asked.

_CRAP WHY'D I SAY THAT!_

"None, sir."

"Tell me boy, if you want to date my daughter, you must tell me why her?"

"Well, I don't know, it's just, I love everything about her. She's always so beautiful and graceful. I love her smile, I love her laugh, I lo-"

"Tidus. Stop." He interrupted.

_Yes! He accepted me!_

"So far all I've heard from you is her physical attractions. All I'm getting from is that she is an attractive woman. If you want to love any woman, you must first love her personality." He stated bluntly.

"I cannot allow you to date Yuna." He said.

"B-but sir! Please, you have to, please." I couldn't believe myself. I was now grovelling to go out with a girl that I had only known for 2 months.

"Tidus, if you truly love my daughter, you will have to prove it to me." He stated.

"Well sir, she's an amazing per-"

"You're missing the point." He interrupted.

I sat there blankly staring at the man who had denied my love.

"Well, how will you know?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'll know. Every action you make, every word you say, everything. I will know it. My judgement will be made upon your behaviour in the next week."

"Uhhh… Ok?" I said, still puzzled.

"Yuna?" He called.

"Oh and you can go now." He continued waving his hand towards the door.

"Yes, uh, Thank-you sir." I stammered getting up quickly to shake his hand.

As I awkwardly made my way towards the door, I looked up at Yuna who was silently waiting on the stairs. She was blinking her eyes so often, it was evident she was trying to hold back her emotions. I gave her a reassuring smile and made my way through the large oak door. As I made my way down the front porch I could hear Yuna arguing with her Dad. I made my way through the gate and began walking towards my home.

Everything I do. Everything I say. Everything.

I suddenly felt urged to have a straighter posture as I walked. I entered my house after thinking of something better to say than 'Yo'.

"Father, I'm Home." I called. Argh, it sounded so weird, I just had to think that after a week it'll all be worth it.

"Why welcome home, my dear son." Jecht replied in a snobby accent.

"Arghh.." I groaned walking to my room slamming the door behind me.

I sighed and rose my arms above my head, falling back onto my bed. I suddenly felt uncomfortable at the thought of someone knowing everything I do and say. My eyes began to scan the room for any sort of hidden camera, I knew a paranoia was to follow. I suddenly realised, there was no way for him to watch and hear EVERYTHING I did or said. He can't see in this room, I hope he doesn't watch me in the bathroom, I don't have a microphone anywhere near, so how could he?

I started to smile at how I had defeated my five second paranoia.

"Howzat'!" I yelled taking the famous Australian cricketers pose (A/N, this is soooo un Australian but I totally forgot his name D;).

* * *

_**SOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYY FOR LONG UPDATE! D;**_

_**Like super apology also because of short chapter. I found this sooo awkward to write. Idk, I'm starting to think about quitting fanfic writing. ;S**_

_**I suck at it.**_

_**I'm soooo busy**_

_**I can't think of anything to write anymore! D;**_

_**Anyway, I'll see if I can manage writing a bit more, and we'll see how it goes from there! ;D**_

_**Love you all!!!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Bella**_


	12. A Walk To Remember

_**Sorry for long updates! School work is REALLY coming down on me atm. D;**_

_**But I'm trying to write as much as possible ;D And holy crap, I forgot so many ideas that I made up in past chapters! SOOOOO SORRY! Just pretend it all makes sense xD Oh and a BIG thanks to Mike for reminding me about writing and stuff LOVEYOUUUUU~!**_

_**And SGTTidus ILOVEYOUASWELL!!! Please read his stories, they're so good! ;D  
**_

_**Anyway let's get back to the story..**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

5 a.m… The sun slowly seeped through the curtains of the dark room. The figure on the bed stirred, rolling over to avoid the invading light.

Suddenly, without warning, the radio on the bedside table burst into life as it's noise filled the room;

_Kill your enemies,  
My brothers dead around me, _

The figure quickly jumped out of bed to turn down the music. His body now slowly being embraced by the brisk cold of the early morning.

_  
Wounds are hurting  
Death is creeping for me,  
Smoke is blinding  
Hearts are pounding  
Chaos soon ignites_

_The call is made  
It's one for all  
Will I meet my maker_

75… 76… 77… Sweat was forming on the figures forehead as his hands and arms were forcing his body away from the floor.

_Over The Top Over The Top  
Right Now It's Killing Time_

_Over The Top Over The Top  
The Only Way Out Is To Die_

One motivation.

_God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
As I scream aim and fire  
The death toll grows higher_

Today was the day.

***

"Tiiiiiiddduuuuusssssss!" I heard the nagging voice of the perky Al-Bhed call, "Hurry Uppppppppp!" she continued.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiinnneeeeee!" I called grabbing my bag and feeding Zada.

"Again with this talk?" Gippal sighed, "I need some new friends."

"HEY! That doesn't mean a new girlfriend too?" Rikku asked pouting and pointing to herself.

"Haha, of course not!" he said picking her up in a warm embrace.

"Teehee!" she giggled.

Then I was reminded of Braskas words, "I will know your every word, every move, everything." Playing over and over in my head, _what if he did watch me all the time?_ _What if he could know everything? Nahh.. He's not like a magician or anything! But he was a summoner… Can summoners do tha-_

"TIDUS!" Rikku yelled snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh? Oh. Uhm. 10?" I stuttered.

"Haha, This isn't Maths Tidus." Gippal laughed.

"Haha, sorry, just thinking…" I trailed off.

"About what?" Gippal asked.

"Yuuuuunnaaa????" Rikku nagged.

"Uh.. Kinda, but not really." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"D'awww… Well that's still thinking of her!" Rikku said.

"Thinking of who?" Came a voice.

"Oh, hey Yuna!" I waved.

"YUNA! TIDUS WAS THI-" I held my hand over Rikkus mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"Thinking about our art project!" I said in substitution for Rikku.

Rikku fumed and hit me playfully across the head before walking ahead with Yuna.

"She's gonna tell Yuna anyway." Gippal said.

"Yeah I know, but I just saved an awkward moment for us back there." I stated.

"Haha, true." Gippal laughed.

"So how's things with you and Rikku?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"Yeah, really good, I _really_ like her." Gippal blushed.

"WHIPPPPEEDD!!!!" I yelled smacking him on the back.

"Who's whipped?" Came yet another voice.

"GIPPAL IS WHIPPED!" I yelled loud enough for Rikku to hear.

"Hahaha, don't be too cruel, ya?" Wakka laughed putting his arm around Gippal.

"I hate you guys…" Gippal said hiding in his jacket.

"Speaking of girls… Who are you crushing on Wakka? Anyone yet? Coz it's kinda sad that EVERYONE in our group is hooked up, and you're kinda the black sheep." I teased.

"HEY! That's not nice." He said crossing his arms. "But if you MUST know, there is this one girl, ya?" He said catching even Rikkus attention way in front.

"WHOWHOWHOWHOWHO!" She almost screamed running towards us.

"I'm not telling. I refuse." He said crossing his arms even further.

"Awww, Come onnn!" she bugged.

While the two argued on whether they should hear this mystery girls name, my eyes and thoughts wondered to that of the beautiful brunette but a few paces ahead. I figured my walk to school would be more enjoyable with her and ran to catch up to her.

"Hello stranger." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Haha, why hello there." She said holding my arms in place. "So I heard that your thoughts are occupied with someone. Is it someone I would know?"

"Hmmm… Maybe." I said, playing her game.

"Oh, well maybe if you described her I could probably pick her out." She smiled.

"Well, where to start. She's the most gorgeous girl in the world, beautiful flowing brown hair, a VERY sexy body and you wanna know what I love about her the most?" I asked.

"What?" She stopped and looked me on the eyes.

I leaned forewards pressing my forehead against hers, "She has a really hot cousin." I whispered.

Yuna gasped and hit me on the back.

"Haha, I was kidding!" I reasoned as she stormed away from me.

She turned and poked out her tongue then continued to walk to school.

"Ohh.. Harsh." I said re-adjusting my bag and walking with the rest of the group.

Gippal and Rikku were engaged in a deep conversation so I began to talk to Wakka.

"So who _do_ you like?" I asked.

"Ahh… If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?" He said.

"You know it, buddy!" I reassured.

"Right well, her name is Lulu." He whispered.

"NO WAY! OH MY YEVON!" I yelled.

"HEY HEY! SHHHH!!!" He said grabbing my head.

"Haha sure. But hey, good luck man, I know she can be a bit harsh." I sighed.

"Yeah I know… I don't know why, but it's like when I look at her, I never wanna look away, ya know?" He trailed off, looking off in the distance, obviously thinking of her.

"Hey man, she's in my Black magic class! I could help you, ay?" I asked.

Wakka really had a problem with girls, sure he's the blitzball captain meaning he get's heaps of girlfriends, but he always has problems keeping them.

"Really? Thanks Ti!" He said giving me a short hug.

We suddenly saw the school down the street as the bell rang.

"Shit!" Gippal and Wakka chimed.

"Hey! Language!" Rikku shouted smacking Gippal on the back of the head.

"Sorry!" He said shielding his head.

"Haha, stop fighting and lets get to class." Yuna laughed as she raced towards the main building.

"Last one there is a rotten chocobo egg!" Rikku yelled.

"And the first one has to eat it!" Gippal added running ahead.

* * *

_**Wow, that took ages to write..**_

_**Anyway, it's better than nothing right? Gah, im sick at the moment, I hate nothing more than sore throats… ;l**_

_**The song at the start is Scream Aim Fire by Bullet For My Valentine, I do not own it, I never will, I am not profiting from adding it to my story.**_

_**Disclaimers also annoy me..**_

_**SO! –narrators voice- WHO is thinking of something happening today? WHAT will happen today? WHO will be a rotten chocobo egg? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF TH- -shot-**_

_**Bella.**_


End file.
